Panel switches, such as sockets and universal electric sockets with switch assemblies, are necessary for home decoration. In the panel switch assembly industry, there are thousands of products of different shapes and styles, such as large panel switches, square switches and circular switches. Moreover, there are different types of switches, such as rocker switches, push button switches, and the like. Current panel switches typically have panel assemblies and functional assemblies, both of which are generally integrated for sale and installation, and panel assemblies and functional assemblies cannot be individually removed or replaced.
Currently, there are a wide variety of switches available in the market, without any associations between various switch types. Once a switch assembly of a particular type and appearance is installed, the user must replace the original switch assembly with a brand new switch assembly if he/she wants to change the appearance or type of the switch assembly. As a result, updating a component of the switch assembly means updating the entire switch assembly. This is undoubtedly undesired for those users who only need to change the type or appearance of the switch assembly.
In addition, it is possible that users contact with high voltage components during the installing and disassembling processes of the switch. As a result, such processes must be operated by a professional or certified person, such as an electrician, to ensure safety. This can be expensive and time-consuming for the users who want to change the type or appearance of the switch.
Specifically, for electronic switches, there are two different types of panel products, namely, mechanical switches and electronic switches, for which the wirings and types of loads are very different. Therefore, these two kinds of switches very much differ from one another especially in terms of installation. Accordingly, it is now infeasible to interchange between the electronic switch panel and the mechanical switch panel.
For the reasons stated above, conventional products as mentioned above cannot meet the increasing requirements for personalization of customers and environmental protection.